Bonding with Vegeta
by CrazyXAngel
Summary: Gohan and Vegeta accidentally get sent back four years in time to the Cell Games. thats all I can say. characters are very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own DBZ or any of the characters **

**AN: ****this story takes place four years after the Cell Games. Gohan is 15 and Vegeta??? Well Idk**

"BRAT YOU ARE SUCH A MORON WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Vegeta screamed at Gohan.

They were at Capsule Corp outside the Gravity Room.

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! Vegeta continued.

Gohan just stood there unfazed by Vegetas threat.

"WELL ANYTHING TO SAY BRAT?"

Finally Gohan spoke up.

"Well I would say sorry because I'm most likely the one how did it…but even if I didn't do it I'd still take the credit for it considering I'm the one who lives to make your life miserable. But it tortures me to say that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He said calmly.

Gohans denial made the situation a hundred times worse.

YOU LITTLE LIER YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

Gohan was somehow able to stay calm while vegeta was yelling at him. He amazed even himself. _Is it just me or does he seem less threatening…well he is getting old maybe he's losing his edge…should I tell him? No…Yes…No…Oh screw it I'll just take a shot!_

When he came back to reality Vegeta was still screaming at him.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY BRAT!?"

Gohan paused for a second. "Well before I do say something could you tell me what I did because I've done a lot of things to make you miserable and you screaming at me Isn't helping me learn from anything.

Vegeta paused for a moment looking at Gohan then turned to the gravity room door and opened it.

The whole place was trashed. Food all over the floor and walls, whole on the ceiling were someone had shot ki blasts and writing on the wall that read "GOHAN WAS HERE" in big letters

Just then a part of the ceiling fell at their feet.

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Ohhh this is what you were talking about… yeah it was me. Gohan said calmly smiling at the sight and satisfaction in his eyes.

He looked back at Vegeta who looked like he could kill something any second.

Gohan took a breath and finally said " Okay before you start yelling at me I just wanna point out that for some reason you seem…less threatening I know what your thinking "Gohan way are you telling me this have you gone insane maybe I have maybe I haven't I don't know but It was an emergency I was so bored I thought I was going into a coma and trashing the GR was the first thing that came to mind so I think its safe to say that we can put this whole thing behind us and move on what do ya say." Gohan looked back at Vegeta who looked even more furious

Gohan took note of the steam coming out of Vegeta's ears.

"Cooool Your ears can do that too I thought my mom was the only one who could do that, that's awesome!"

"THAT'S IT I'M GONNA BLAST YOUR FREAKIN HEAD OFF!" Vegeta said

He formed a ki ball in his hand and aimed it at gohan who took off running

"Aww c'mon Vegeta I'm not wearing the right clothes for this!" Gohan said

Gohan was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a orange short sleeved dress shirt on top of it. **(AN: I guess it's a dress shirt I don't know I'm not very good at describing.) **Vegeta was wearing his saiyan armor.

Gohan turned the first corner and came to the first door he saw. He looked at the sign on it labeled BULMAS LAB.

"Bulma told me not to go in unless it was an emergency." Gohan stopped for a second but then heard a very loud angry Vegeta yell "BRAT!" and went in and closed the door very quickly.

He looked around the room. "Well I'm probably gonna have to stay in here awhile until Veggie gets tired of looking for me… crap I'll be stuck in here for days." _Well I guess I'll just screw with some stuff._

He walked over to a table In the middle of the room. On it was just a watch or what looked like a watch but on it was a note that read off limits. Gohan examined it.

"Okay, my instincts are telling me not to mess with it… but then again I hardly ever listen to my instincts."

He picked up the watch and removed the paper. He found a button on the side of it pressed it and the watch lit up. "I wonder what its used for." After a few more seconds some numbers appeared on the screen. They looked like years.

"Cool it's a time watch, that's awesome." "I really shouldn't mess with it but… I could just try it out once then be back before Bulma even knows I used it."

He set the time for four years into the past. Just as he had his hand on the button the door flung open and there stood a very angry Vegeta.

Before Gohan could say anything Vegeta tackled him. This caused Gohan to accidentally press the button.

When they opened their eyes they were outside on a cliff. "uh oh that's not good."

**so how did you like the first chapter. plz review. I would really like it if I get some reviews before I put up the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 but I would like to point out some things. In my last chapter I don't think I did the best job describing what the characters look like.**

**Vegeta looks the same as he did in DBZ and Gohan looks like he did during the Cell Games only now he's the same height as Vegeta. Just to clear that up I would go back and fix it but I feel very lazy.**

**Now on with the story:**

"Cool I think it worked." Gohan said while looking around.

He turned and looked at Vegeta who was glaring angrily at him.

"What did you do, boy?"Vegeta asked.

Gohan looked at Vegeta for a few seconds before speaking.

"Don't you mean what did _we _do, Vegeta? Cuz, this was your fault just as much as it was mine you rammed in to me remember so obviously this is your fault too. I mean I have an excuse I'm a teenager we do stupid stuff but what's your excuse?" Gohan said.

"BRAT, I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HECK WE ARE!" Vegeta screamed.

Gohan took a deep breath before speaking."Well..." he began a bit unsure. "Ya see, when I was in Bulmas's lab I found this cool time watch see." Gohan said showing Vegeta the time watch.

"And…" he continued. "Well to make a long story short when you bumped into me I accidentally pressed the button on it and it sent us back four years." Gohan explained.

By the end of Gohan's story Vegeta was trying with everything he had not to snap Gohan's neck.

Vegeta was about to kill Gohan but Gohan spoke up. "Wait before you murder me which is _extremely_ unlikely since I'm ten times stronger than you I might add. No bragging intended…Ok, a little bragging intended." Gohan said with a giggle.

But you do realize that we still have the time watch right?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta's eyes lit up hearing this and he yanked the watch off of Gohan.

"Be careful not to-" Gohan began but he never got to finish.

Vegeta had gotten too excited about going home and accidentally crushed the watch in his hands.

"Break it." Gohan finished.

Vegeta and Gohan stared at the shattered remains of their only way home.

Finally after a long moment of silence Gohan sighed, looked at Vegeta and said "That wasn't careful."

Vegeta looked up at Gohan, hatred in his eyes.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Ohhh c'mon Veggie Head, it could be worse." Gohan said cheerfully.

"I'm stuck in a different time with the biggest idiot known to man how could it get any worse?" Vegeta asked.

" I don't think I'm the idiot Vegeta, _you_ broke the watch, so I think we both know who's at fault here." Gohan said with cocky a smile.

"Besides, I don't see this as a bad thing it'll be fun, it will give us a chance to get to know each other more and maybe just maybe I'll learn a good life lesson and think about stuff before I do anything… Oh who am I kidding I'll never get a lesson out of this." Gohan laughed.

Vegeta stared blankly at Gohan for a minute.

OH! WHY ME, WHAT DID I DO!? OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE I COULD GET STUCK WITH IT HAD TO BE_ HIM_ WHY GOD WHY!" Vegeta yelled at the sky.

Gohan watched Vegeta rant to the sky, enjoying every second of it. _Wow it's a good thing no ones around cause this would be sooo embarrassing… WAIT, I COULD FILM THIS AND PUT IT ON THE INERNET!... Crap, I don't have a video camera… well I'll film him the next time I decide to do something stupid."_ When Gohan came back to reality Vegeta was still ranting and cursing Gohan for being a moron.

" So boy, do you have anything to say?" Vegeta asked

Gohan thought for a moment before looking down at his watch and saying "_wow that_ was a really long rant… not even my mom yells at me this much.

Vegeta's head looked like it was about to blow, _doesn't this kid get what's going on, we may not get back and he is acting like it's no big deal, how can he be so calm… well… he is Kakarrot's spawn_

Vegeta came back to reality and looked at Gohan, who was looking back at him with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ok brat, while were here you will what I tell you to do understand?"

Gohan looked up at Vegeta thinking of what he should say. Finally after a minute it came to him

"Don't you think you should let someone with a higher I.Q than 5 call the shots? I mean with you leading the way we won't last 5 seconds… By the way I'd say that's the best insult I've thought of all day and … I'm really proud of it. IN YOUR FACE! HA!"

Vegeta glared at Gohan for a moment before saying, "I'm not going to make a comment, because we need to figure out a way out of here, so I'm just going to let that slide."

"Or maybe you can't think of a good comeback and your using the fact that we're stuck here as an excuse."

"WOULD YOU JUST C'MON BRAT, WERE WASTEING TIME, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO STAND HERE ARGUING WITH YOU!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming!!!" Gohan replied in a winey voice.

Vegeta had already started flying but Gohan quickly caught up

"Sooooooo Veggie head, what are we gonna do now?"

Vegeta ignored the comment but answered the question.

"First were going to go to the Cell Games, then we'll go Capsule Corp and talk to the woman about getting home."

"Why do you want to go to the Cell Games?"

"Because I want to kill Cell, why else?" said looking at Gohan.

"But won't we have to explain to our friends, how we destroyed Cell so easily… If you can destroy him."

"OF COURSE I CAN DESTROY HIM IDIOT! Any way about telling all of those idiots that's your problem not mine so good luck." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan crossed his arms and made a pouting face this and muttered something to low for Vegeta to here.

Finally they reached where the Cell Games were taking place. They saw all there friends were already there and young Gohan had already ascended to SSJ2. None of them looked like they had seen Vegeta and Gohan above them.

Gohan looked at Vegeta and noticed that he had an energy ball charged up already.

Gohan looked at his younger self and then back at Vegeta

"uhh, Vegeta , you aren't gonna fire that thing with mini me down there are you?"

Vegeta answered Gohan's question by extending his arm.

"Galic Gun!" he screamed getting everyone's attention on the battlefield.

**Well how did you like the second chapter? Personally I think I put way too much of Vegeta and Gohan arguing and not enough action. But I'd like to hear what you thought so plz R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I'm back! I'm sooooooooooo sorry about the long wait, blame my teachers. I seriously think there trying to kill me, but hopefully now that I'm back I'll update faster.**

**SOOO FINALLY HERES CHAPTER 3 YAY!**

Everyone stood looking at the spot where they last saw Cell. No one was able to find anything to say

Finally after a few minutes future Gohan recovered from the shock and turned to Vegeta.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT VEGETA, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

This got everyone's attention on the battlefield. they looked up finally noticing Vegeta and Gohan.

Gohan kept staring at Vegeta, waiting for him to answer.

Vegeta looked at Gohan for a second before answering, "Would you be surprised if I said yes?"

This made Gohan really, _really _ticked off. He glared at Vegeta for a few long seconds. Till finally Vegeta couldn't take the silence anymore

"Gohan I'd like to remind you that you brought your near death upon yourself, you're the one who annoyed me so bad today that I was actually thinking about killing myself, so you almost got killed because you decided to be an idiot, so I think we both know who's responsible for my actions just now."

Gohan didn't speak for a long time, seeming to think about how to answer or at least a good comeback.

Finally he opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was, "Jerk…"

Vegeta stared at Gohan for a second before bursting in to laughter

"HAHAHAHA! JERK , THAT'S ALL YOU COULD COME UP WITH, YOU HAD ALL THE GREAT COMEBACKS EARLIER AND JERK IS ALL YOU CAN COME UP WITH NOW? HA!"

Gohan blushed at the embarrassing situation. _This has never happened to me before I've always had a comeback! What's wron-_

Gohan didn't finish his thought because he saw from the corner of his eye, his past self and the others staring at them in shock.

They were off the cliff now and were standing about ten feet away

He turned to them completely tuning out Vegeta's ranting behind him.

"Uhhhh, hi…"

No one answered the just stood there with their mouths hanging wide open.

Gohan stood there seeming to wait for someone to say something.

After a while Gohan couldn't take the silence anymore **(AN: well not really silent since Vegeta is still ranting)**

Finally Gohan spoke up, "Oh come on you guys, you and I both know this isn't the weirdest thing you've ever seen, Trunks is here from the future so me and Vegetable Head shouldn't be much of a surprise either."

No one replied but just kept staring at Gohan and Vegeta.

Finally Gohan got tired of Vegeta's bragging and turned to look at him, he didn't seem to notice anything that was going on around him.

"HEY VEGGIE HEAD WOULD YOU CAN IT! Geez you're more annoying than my mother. So I didn't have a comeback, who cares, do you see anybody else caring, so just SHUT UP!

After having that said Gohan turned back to Goku and the others leaving Vegeta with his mouth dropped open.

"Ok, there is a simple explanation for this…oh I got one." Gohan said under his breath before continuing

"uhhh, you're all high?" Gohan tried.

This caused Vegeta to fall **(anime style )** on the ground.

Gohan stood there smiling hoping they would believe him. Then he felt someone grab him by the collar and drag him away from Goku and the others.

He realized it was vegeta who had dragged him. Vegeta looked at Gohan and Gohan looked back.

Finally after sometime Vegeta finally spoke.**(A/N: more like yelled)**

"BRAT WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY'RE GOING TO BELIVE THAT, THAT IS THE DUMBEST EXCUSE THAT YOU HAVE EVER THOUGHT OF YOU FREAKING MORON YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

"WELL I DON'T SEE YOU COMING UP WITH ANYTHING PORKY PINE HEAD SO SHUT UP!"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT BRAT!"

Gohan was about to snap back but before he could, he heard someone speak behind him.

"uhhhh, ya know we can hear you."

It was Goku who had spoken.

Gohan turned to look at the group behind them and said, "Yes, I was very well aware of that now I'm sorry but shut up can't you see I'm arguing with vegetable head over here! I consider that more important at the moment so just pretend we're not here."

He turned back to Vegeta who was looking at him with an annoyed look.

"You really think arguing with me is more important than getting out of here."

"Yes." Gohan answered simply.

"Brat, you're an idiot."

"So is you're face." Gohan said

"What?" Vegeta asked confused.

"So. Is. You're Face."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"So is you're face."

Suddenly Vegeta looked like he was going to explode. Once again he had smoke coming out his ears.

"Oh, there's that smoke again, you should really work on your anger, I don't think that's natural… well mom does that all the time and nothing happens to her."

That was enough to drive Vegeta over the edge, he formed a ki ball in his hand fired it at Gohan.

Gohan yelped and flew away with Vegeta shooting off after him.

Gohan was flying as fast as he could, dodging the ki blasts as he flew. Gohan began to panic when he saw Vegeta right on his tail he started to look around frantically for a place to hide. Finally he saw a big bolder he could hide behind.

_Bingo! _ He thought. He stopped suddenly and turned around surprising Vegeta he had a smirk on his face. _What is that brat planning?_ Vegeta's question was answered when Gohan put his hands up to his face and closed his eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan shouted. Suddenly there was a blinding light then Vegeta couldn't see.

"Ugh! You little brat when I get my hands on you I am going to strangle you!" He shouted.

Gohan was behind the bolder now watching Vegeta grab the air in a despite attempt to strangle him.

"What an idiot." He muttered while trying to hold back his laughter.

Gohan stood there for a few minutes thinking while Vegeta was still trying to find him.

_Maybe we should head to Capsule Corp. now… then again I wanna have some fun here before we head back home. Vegetable Head won't wanna stay very long at all, man I never get to have fun anymore. I mean who died and put him in charge._

Gohan was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Vegeta had spotted him and was headed straight for him. Suddenly Gohan's cheek stared to sting, he fell on the ground in shock. Wondering what the heck just happened. He looked up at Vegeta who was staring down at him angrily.

"D-did you just punch me?" Gohan asked in shock.

Vegeta just stood there not answering, staring at Gohan with a cold stare.

"Okk, I choose to take your silence as a yes…OW that was _not _nice. You butt hole that hurt geez what the heck was that for? You don't see me punching you in the face what the crap… immaturity is not gonna solve the situation. "

"What are you talking about brat you've been immature since the day I met you! You've been acting like a child all day, long you got us sent here because you were being immature! What do you know about being mature!?"

Gohan stood there for a couple for seconds, he finally spoke up after a little bit " I don't recall that…but I vaguely recall _you _bumping into _me _when I had the time thingy in my hand and _you_ making _me _accidentally push the button so you're at fault here you butt hole HA!" Gohan stuck his tongue out like a five year old.

"Oh yeah you're really mature, all mature people stick their tongue out at people, you proved me wrong." Vegeta said.

"Hey, I could give you the finger but that would be very very rude."

It was silent for a few seconds but then Gohan spoke up. "Ok, well that's enough don't you think now we should focu-" he was cut off by another punch in the face.

"You know what brat I realized today that your more annoying than your father, I realized how much I hate you and I also realize that I would rather be stuck here with Kakarot than I would you."

Gohan had his mouth dropped open pretending to be offended by what Vegeta had said. He turned to look at the others he pointed at Vegeta while looking directly at his father and saying, "DADDYYYY!!!, Vegeta's being MEAN!"

Vegeta fell over once again as did the others **(except the others fell over laughing.) **

Without a warning Vegeta went SSJ and charged toward Gohan who went SSJ2 and shot off in the other direction, "awwwww, c'mon Vegeta I was joking you big fat BABYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of Gohan and slammed his fists in Gohan's skull, "OW!, that was very rude." Vegeta didn't give Gohan much time to recover before he came at him with a ki beam in his hand and delivered a blow to Gohan's face.

Vegeta had a proud smirk on his face that quickly vanished when he saw Gohan smiling. Gohan formed a ki blast in his hand and was about to blast Vegeta but something stopped him , all Gohan saw was a flash of orange and the next thing he knew his father was standing right beside him holding his arm so he couldn't hurt Vegeta.

Goku was looking at Gohan disapprovingly and all Gohan could do is look at Goku with sad and confused eyes. Then the confusion disappeared and Gohan said, " But… Dad he started it." Gohan told his father pointing to Vegeta

Goku still stared at Gohan with disappointment then said in a gentle, calm voice, "Lets get you and Vegeta to Capsule Corp. I bet Bulma can help."

He had said it so kind and lovingly that the only thing that was running through Gohans mind was, _what the crap I thought he was gonna slap me but what the heck was that? _ Before he flew off he could slightly he Vegeta say darn it Kakarot. Then he flew off with his father and the others towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others I have had a really rough time with school and it's kinda killed me. **

**But I got A's on both my projects… but sadly I could not save my Algebra grade **


End file.
